


normal [supernatural/criminal minds crossover]

by maiselocked



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, F/M, Nephilim, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pining Aaron Hotchner, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiselocked/pseuds/maiselocked
Summary: rosalind taylor. 31. former psychiatrist. newly employed fbi profiler with the quantico, virginia behavioral analysis unit. also not human.aaron hotchner. 44. widower and father. unit chief of the quantico, virginia behavorial analysis unit. is a human.rosalind escaped her life to be normal but it catches up to her when she least expected to and now she's faced with a choice: does she run, sacrifice herself for the ones she loves, or does she put up one hell of a fight?[originally posted on wattpad][aaron hotchner x oc]
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. late night call

**Author's Note:**

> so i originally decided to post this on wattpad but decided to post it here to get the most out of it! i created the character rosalind taylor. her faceclaim is blake lively but specifically her look from the age of adaline. anyways enjoy!

originally posted on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/232726488-normal-%E2%80%B9-supernatural-criminal-minds-crossover-%E2%80%BA)

rosalind stood in the hallway of her new apartment, admiring her interior design work on the living room. a gray couch was pushed against the wall with a white end table on either side. above was a large picture of some pacific northwest landscape. a white coffee table that matched the end tables was placed in front of the couch and on top of it were a few generic coffee table books that she had never and likely would never read. a forgotten, cold cup of tea sat on a coaster. on the wall in front of the couch was a mounted television and what few family pictures she had.

she smiled, took a breath, and moved into the bedroom to start fixing her bed from ikea. she could just snap and have it done but she wasn't going to risk using any sort of powers. not while she was trying to escape danger.

in a few hours, the bed was made, rosalind was sweaty, and nails were scattered all around the room. she didn't struggle while getting the heavy mattress onto the bed (being a celestial being had its disadvantages but one thing she enjoyed was her less-than-human strength). to put on the sheets, she put her hands in the corners and jumped on the bed, effectively spreading the sheet and making it easy the thing underneath the mattress. the large blue duvet came next. then the pillows, then the throw blanket at the end, and rosalind was done.

she fell back onto the bed, sinking into the duvet and wrapping herself in the warmth of it. the city lights coming from the still bustling washington, dc bathed the dark room in a soft glow.

she closed her eyes slowly while the exhaustion from the past few days caught up to her and within a few minutes she was asleep.

rosalind taylor moved out to dc for her new job in the behavioral analysis unit at the fbi academy in quantico, virginia. she was recommended for the job by a friend from her college and the doctorate in neuroscience she had made her a good asset for the team. so she took the jump, went through the academy, and was being immediately moved to them next monday.

or so she thought.

rosalind was rudely awoken by the sound of her phone ringing incessantly on the bedside table. she made no move to get up at first but when it continued to ring, she got up with a grunt and felt around for it before placing it to her ear.

"hello?" she mumbled out.

"rosalind taylor?" a deep, masculine voice came from the other end. 

"yes. who's this?"

"this is aaron hotchner. i'm the unit chief for the bau. i know you were supposed to start monday but we just got a big case in texas and we're flying down in two hours. you'll be briefed on the jet."

rosalind took the phone away from her ear and made a very loud sound of exasperation. "isn't it saturday?"

aaron chuckled a little. "you'll get used to it eventually."

she sighed but got up from her bed and started to get ready. "i'll be there in an hour."

"see you then."

rosalind hung up the phone and threw it on her bed, not bothering to check if it slid off (it did). with heavy eyes and slow movements, she threw on a pair of black jeans, a white turtleneck, and a black blazer on top of it. her hair was thankfully already curled and all she had to do was pull it back into a simple but professional updo. on her feet were a simple pair of black boots. she grabbed a duffel bag from the closet and threw some clothes in it.

in ten minutes, she was at the front door of her apartment putting on a plain black trenchcoat over the rest of her clothes. the northeastern november air was not something she wanted to be caught in without a coat.

she checked the clock on the microwave, seeing it was hitting midnight then left her apartment, locking the door behind her.

\--

just as rosalind said, she arrived at quantico in exactly one hour. it would've been longer had she not picked up a few driving habits from an old friend of hers (which did include speeding).

she made her way into the building and followed arrows and signs towards the bau bullpen where a taller, curly-haired man and a dark-haired woman were standing. rosalind pushed the door open and the two people looked at her then looked at each other with a bit of excitement. rosalind met the two halfway into the bullpen.

"you must be the new agent! hi, i'm agent emily prentiss and this doctor spencer reid," the dark-haired woman said. she took rosalind's hand firmly shook it

rosalind smiled at her. "yeah, hi! i'm doctor rosalind taylor."

"ooh, pretty boy's got some competition," said a man coming from a hallway with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"what's your doctorate in?" spencer asked, not out of meanness but out of curiosity. maybe he had just met someone with an intelligence level of his caliber.

"it's a doctorate in neuroscience from johns hopkins. i started out studying to be a neurosurgeon but found more interest in behavioral science and psychology," rosalind answered while feeling a little awkward about talking about her education and achievements.

the man with the coffee in his hand came over to rosalind and extended his free hand. "agent derek morgan," he said. it was quite obvious to rosalind that he was making an attempt to flirt with her but it very much didn't work. she still took his hand and shook it.

"IS THIS THE NEW AGENT?!" yelled out from someone behind her. she turned around with wide eyes and found a rather eccentrically dressed blonde woman standing at the open door. she bounded over to rosalind and enveloped her in an excited hug. she pulled away. "hi! i'm penelope garcia. i'm the technical analyst here. fancy computer girl."

"baby girl, take a chill pill. you're scaring the poor woman," derek told penelope.

"oh geez! i'm so sorry."

rosalind shook her head and smiled at her. "it's no big deal. i completely understand the excitement that comes from meeting new people. i'm just tired as all get out."

"are you from the south?" said an older man who came up kind of out of nowhere.

rosalind turned and looked at him. "oh no but i used to travel all around the country and just picked up phrases from wherever i went." really, it was the truth. maybe a little bit vague but the truth.

the group around rosalind continued to talk to her and get to know her but were soon interrupted.

"wheels up in 30. let's go!" came the voice from the phone earlier. following behind him was a skinnier blonde woman on the phone.

rosalind pushed her duffel bag higher up on her shoulder and followed the group out and to the airport to take off towards texas.


	2. pinkie promise

rosalind and the rest of the team stayed relatively silent while taking their spots on the jet. she felt a little awkward but eventually took a seat next to emily. in front of her were derek and aaron. her blazer had been discarded and was hanging off the back of her seat. aaron's eyes discreetly looked rosalind over and stopped on a plain silver ring with some carvings on it.

"aaron hotchner. unit chief. i called you earlier," he said as to properly introduce himself. for some odd reason, his knee was bouncing and his hand was shaking just a little. he wasn't sure why he felt anxious talking to rosalind. to be fair, he wasn't blind. rosalind was attractive. he enjoyed following the twists and curls in her hair that led to a simple ponytail that cascaded down her shoulder.

rosalind felt aaron's eyes on her and smiled a little. "rosalind taylor. i was the one who picked up pretty grouchily earlier."

aaron smiled at her and even chuckled a little. the team looked at rosalind in a sort of disbelief. who was this woman who was able to make his hands shake and make him laugh and where had she been his whole life? spencer and derek made eye contact, both sharing a very confused look.

it was then that aaron realized everyone was staring and he fixed his posture and put his serious face back on. he started handing out the manila folders with information in them to the team. rosalind's fingers accidentally grazed his when she took the folder from him. the lightest of blushes came to her cheeks but she hid it with the curls hanging in front of her face.

"so for the past two weeks, women have been going missing and turning up dead exactly two days later with different words carved into their chest. the police have been trying to piece them together but they're all in latin."

rosalind perked up at the sound of latin. not only was rosalind an expert in neuroscience but she knew all sorts of languages. even enochian. though that isn't really fair because she's part angel. 

"do you know latin, spence?" jj asked the resident genius.

"i only know a few bits of conversational latin. it's an ancient language. very few know latin let alone are able to speak it fluently and regularly."

"google translate?" derek offered.

rosalind decided to speak up. "i know latin."

"fluently?" aaron asked.

"yes. fluently. my father had me study it at a very young age and i was fluent by age fifteen. i didn't think it'd be any use but look where i am now."

"pretty boy does have competition," derek teased.

"do you know what these words say?"

rosalind looked closely at the pictures. there were a few words carved into each body and she was able to translate them quickly. she said the words as they came to her. "upon the threshold, red-eyed murder stands, fresh from his slaughter-house of human meat, blood on his broken teeth and hands, blood on his nails and on his purple feet..."

"it's a poem. murder by leon gellert. it's not well known. either someone searched for poems about murder or they have studied english or poetry," spencer said after rosalind finished reciting what little of the poem was carved.

"it's an older man doing these killings so it's not an english student," david inputted.

"and since the poem wa translated into latin it must be someone who's intelligent or someone who is capable of using a translator however the former seems more likely because this was translated without error. google translate can't do that," rosalind said.

everyone thought on it for a moment. rosalind's mind worked at a high speed and suddenly something stuck out. "why would he translate the poem into latin in the first place? perhaps he understands that not a lot of people know complex languages like it and would make it harder to trace him down. he knows he's intelligent and he's cocky about it too."

"she's right. he has the mindset that he's smarter than everyone, that he knows more than anyone else. he thinks he'd be the only one to be fluent in latin and to know the poem. it's some sort of superiority complex," emily spoke up.

"so what we have so far is a middle aged, white male. studied english or latin or even both. self-absorbed behavior. intelligent but cocky about it. likely frustrates his coworkers and talks down to them. had some sort of stressor in his life that made him break and start killing. because he's so confident, it's unlikely that he's left his job, started to move away, or hide in any sort of way. in fact, it's a possibility he's bragged about the murders to a stranger, coworker, or friend," aaron said with finality.

everyone nodded, took notes, and agreed with aaron's summation of the profile so far. rosalind let out a loud yawn and rubbed at her eyes. "feel free to sleep. the flight lasts for another four hours," aaron said when he noticed her very sleepy state.

she mumbled a thank you and curled up in her seat, falling asleep five minutes later.

\--

when rosalind came to, bright sunshine was coming in from the jet's windows. she slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the brightness. from what she could see, mostly everyone around her was asleep or had their eyes closed with the exception of aaron who was mindlessly flipping through the folder.

"i take it you're not one to sleep on flights?" rosalind spoke quietly so not to wake the people around them.

aaron looked up, startled at the sudden voice after a few hours of quiet in the jet. rosalind was watching him from her seat in front of him. he smiled a little. "no not really. i don't sleep much on cases."

"i would say you should just knock out right here but looks like we're landing soon," rosalind told him while looking out the plane window.

"i promise i'll get some sleep eventually," he said with a smile.

rosalind returned it and held out her pinkie finger. "pinkie promise?"

aaron shook his head at the childish behavior but nevertheless wrapped his pinkie around her very much smaller one. "pinkie promise."

they pulled apart and leaned back in their seats. "you're gonna fit in this team," aaron declared.

"thank you," rosalind whispered. her heart fluttered a little at the gesture. she could definitely get used to this new life.


	3. "ripped a hole in my favorite shirt though."

rosalind stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. her blonde hair was pulled back into an intricate updo at the nape of her neck. red lipstick adorned her fair face and complimented the black blouse she was wearing. people could say whatever they wanted about rosalind but one thing they couldn't say was that she was never put together, professional, clean, and perfectly dressed every single day. 

she took a deep breath in and gripped the sides of the counter. the past few days she had been fighting off migraine after migraine from a newfound wave of sounds from angel radio. they had been chattering in loud enochian but rosalind didn't care enough to pay attention to what they were saying. she knew she was hidden and she was hidden well.

she pushed herself off of the counter and out of the bathroom, stepping back out into the loud police station they were currently working at. 

"taylor!" aaron called from the table they were working at. 

"coming!" she called back. she did one of those awkward run-walk things and came up to the table. she stood next to aaron and looked over his shoulder at what he was pointing at. 

"garcia tracked two men named ryan nelson in the area. one of them lives only two blocks from the dumping site but the other lives closer to the four victims. we're going to split up and check out both homes. taylor, reid, the sheriff, and i will check the first house. morgan, prentiss, jj, and dave check the second. got it?" 

the team responded in a chorus of "got it" and got together in their teams. rosalind slid the heavy bulletproof vest over her head and snapped it together over her shirt. 

her eyes wandered over to aaron who was doing the same as her. he had been wearing one of his rare short-sleeved shirts and throughout the day, rosalind would find herself watching his muscles flex and veins pop. 

she brought herself back to reality and placed her gun in the holster on the side of her pants. now it was aaron's turn to stare at rosalind. it was the damn pants she was wearing. she would bend over and no matter how hard he tried, he would find himself sneaking glances. 

the two had been dancing around each other for at least a month now. they would share looks that would tell what the other was thinking immediately. aaron would place big responsibilities on her that he wouldn't anyone else on the team because he trusted her and knew she wouldn't fail. there were light touches all the time: knees brushing against the other when they sat next to each other in cars, rosalind letting her head fall onto his shoulder when she was tired on the way home, backs pressed against each other when entering a dangerous situation. both were incredibly worried and a little scared about the weird romantic tension building between the two of them. it was an unspoken rule in the fbi that agents shouldn't date or hook up. 

"ready?" the sheriff asked aaron, shaking him out of his reverie. 

aaron looked at reid and taylor who both nodded. "we're ready." 

\---

the house the group entered was very dingy, smelled musty, and creaked with every step. they had only been in two rooms and still had a whole basement to explore. 

"reid, you and the sheriff take the rest of this floor. taylor and i will hit the basement," aaron whispered. reid took his order and directed the sheriff towards a bedroom. 

aaron gestured towards a door that led down to the basement. rosalind stood next to the door while aaron gripped the knob. with a quick movement, he threw the door open and rosalind stepped in first, gun and flaslight pointed down into the concrete room. 

"shit," she whispered under her breath taking in the smell first and the condition of the room second. there was furniture, antiques, and knick-knacks everywhere. she wasn't stupid. she also wasn't a human. the hairs on the back of her neck rose and she felt the evil, dark presence of a human somewhere in the room. but he could've been hiding behind anything. 

she glanced back to aaron and gave him a glance that he read as he's down here and he's hiding. "ryan nelson! fbi! come out with your hands raised!" he shouted. the pair reached the floor of the basement. neither of them could spot a light switch and had to rely on their flashlights. 

a rustling could be heard from the corner of a room behind a recliner covered with a white sheet. rosalind pointed her flashlight there and saw a boot slide out of view and fully behind the recliner. "come out nelson!" she yelled. 

"okay!" he yelled back. immediately, rosalind knew something was wrong. her premonition was confirmed when the man they were after came out from behind the recliner, a shotgun in hand. he fired a shot before the agents could react. 

rosalind acted as quick as she could when she knew the bullet was going straight towards aaron's arm. she held out her hand and a stream of glowing gold light came from it. she tried to push the bullet away from aaron but because her powers had been unused and dormant for years, it messed up and hit rosalind in the shoulder instead. 

"rosalind!" aaron called. he was dazed and confused from whatever the hell he had just witnessed but came to when he realized rosalind had just been shot. 

"no! i'll be fine! go after him!" rosalind demanded. not only did she want the criminal to be caught but she really didn't want him to see her shoulder heal almost immediately. aaron hesitated but ran after nelson who was climbing up the basement stairs. rosalind grunted out of pain but moved her hand up to the wound in her shoulder. she fished around for the bullet and when her fingers found it, she picked it out and stuffed it in her pocket. the wound healed instantly and all that was left was a tear in her shirt. 

she would just tell aaron that the bullet had simply grazed her but if he asked about the glowing light and sudden movement of the bullet, she had no idea what she would say. 

it wasn't until rosalind heard aaron reading nelson his rights that she got up and climbed the stairs. reid was at the top waiting for her. 

"we heard a shot. are you okay?" he asked. 

"yeah, it just grazed me. ripped a hole in my favorite shirt though," she lied. 

aaron handed nelson off to the sheriff and came up to rosalind. he examined her shoulder that was completely blood and bullet free. he was a little confused because he could've swore that she got shot but shook it off. in the back of his mind though was the few seconds when golden waves filled the room that seemed to emitting from rosalind's hand. he didn't know if he had maybe breathed in some nasty mold inside the basement or if it actually happened. 

reid led rosalind outside where cop cars lined up along with the suv the team used to drive in. they all loaded up the car, tore off their vests, and stretched their arms out. 

rosalind was sat in the third row of seats with reid on the other side of the seat staring out the window. she assumed that same position. 

it took rosalind three minutes to realize that she just possibly did something that could ruin the normal life she had just built for herself. she used her powers. she hadn't used them in almost four years. she started fiddling with the ring on her finger in hopes that it would be enough to keep her in hiding but she knew it was hopeless. the angels or demons or whatever the hell wanted her saw her power emitting into the world from miles and miles away. 

_shit._


	4. memories

rosalind sat on her couch, eyes trained on the wall in front of her. another migraine was forming in her head. angel radio had a large spike like she figured it would. they were yelling at each other and she knew it was about her. 

"the abomination!"

"the nephilim!"

"she's alive!"

"she used her power!"

rosalind closed her eyes tight as words of enochian bounced around in her mind. they were going so quickly and so incessantly. 

"SHUT UP!" she yelled into open air. she yelped as glass cups in the kitchen shattered and left shards everywhere. she let out a breathy sigh and got up to start cleaning but stopped midway when her alarm clock went off, very effectively startling her. she had no idea what time it was but apparently it was six and she now had to start getting ready for work.

it was a struggle trying to fish through her closet with every little sound making her jump ten feet into the air and sometimes breaking whatever was closest to her. eventually, she had on a black t-shirt, a green cardigan, and a black pencil skirt. she had a pair of green, suede heels that would've went great with the rest of the outfit but out of slight fear of having to run at any point in the day, she opted for a pair of black loafers. 

she didn't bother doing her hair as much as she would. it instead just fell down her shoulders in a cascade of waves and curls from the previous day. 

rosalind stood at her front door. she looked to a locked chest sitting in her living room on a shelf. inside were some remnants from her old life. she went over to it, took it down and placed it on the coffee table. she whispered some words of enochian and the lock came undone and the chest lifted open. 

the first things she was greeted with were pictures. some were polaroids, some where just printed onto paper, all of them were of her with her friends. 

she carefully picked up a polaroid with some words written with a sharpie marker on it. 

_**2011, august.** _

_**out drinking with dean.** _

she picked another picture up.

_**2012, valentines day.** _

_**castiel bought me a teddy bear.** _

one more picture caught her eye.

_**2012, november.** _

_**never forget this, rosalind.** _

a tear came to her eye. the picture was of rosalind surrounded by a bunch of different people. a girl with red hair and a harry potter shirt on had her arms thrown around rosalind's shoulders. two men stood on the side of her, both in flannel, denim, and large boots. next to the shorter man was one in a beige trench coat. next to him was a man shorter than the rest wearing an all black suit and a black coat over it. a few more people were standing around and rosalind was able to identify them all.

they were her family at one point in her life. the old life she led. the one of ghosts, demons, angels, hunters, monsters. the one where she was a proud nephilim, the one where she fought against evil everyday of her life. she wasn't hiding then. 

damn had life changed. 

rosalind wiped the tears from her eyes and placed all the pictures onto the coffee table. she pulled out a journal, a silver flask, a vial of holy water, a bag of goofer dust, and a lot of other things she would never be able to explain had anyone looked into the chest. 

the last thing at the bottom of the chest was a shiny angel blade. she pulled it out, twisted it around in her hands, and touched the tip of the blade. a small drip of blood came out from where she touched it but went away as fast as it came out. rosalind put everything back inside the chest, locked it back, then put it on the shelf again. 

when she got up to leave, she brought her heavy coat with her even though it was april. she hid the blade inside of a secret pocket inside of her coat and slipped it on. yeah, she would get some strange looks because it was springtime but she felt more safe and secured with the blade at her side. 

rosalind got in her car and started it up to make the drive to quantico. she zoned out, memories of her life coming back to her, bringing her more tears. 

\--

_"dean! you're literally cheating!" rosalind yelled out across the pool table._

_"just because you can't beat me doesn't automatically mean i'm cheating, princess," dean retorted._

_"yes it does! i never lose!"_

_"because you've never played me." dean smiled at rosalind's pout. "will you stop being grumpy if i buy you another beer?"_

_"yes."_

\--

_"rosalind?"_

_"yeah, cas?"_

_"dean said it's valentines day and i don't know what that means but he said you were sad because you didn't have anyone to celebrate with and so i asked him how to make you feel better and he said you had always wanted one of these large stuffed animals and so to be a good uncle, i suppose, i bought you one."_

_castiel handed rosalind a large teddy bear with a bright red bow tied around it. she jumped up and wrapped her arms around cas's neck. "thank you."_

\--

_"so you're leaving tomorrow?" crowley asked, swirling the whiskey around in his glass._

_"yeah. moving up to seattle," rosalind answered._

_"here. take this." crowley pulled a small black box out of his pocket and placed it in her hand. she opened the box. inside was a silver ring with intricate carvings on it. "it's been forged from hellfire. will never break or rust. it'll keep you safe and hidden from any bad thing that's after you."_

_"thank you so much, crowley," rosalind said, pulling him in for a hug that he accepted._

_"come on guys! we have to take a picture together!" charlie shouted, holding up a camera. she turned on the timer and placed it on a shelf while everyone got in position. the camera flashed as tears started coming to rosalind's face._

\--

rosalind eventually came back to and noticed that somehow she had reached the parking lot of the academy. she got out of her car and made her way up to the office. the building was strangely empty. like...extremely empty. the security guards hadn't even been there. she thought that maybe there was some event happening that she was missing but the closer she got to the bau bullpen, the more of a sinking, dreadful feeling filled her chest. 

when she pushed the glass doors open, there was nobody in the usually busy area. 

"hotch?" she called out. no answer. "prentiss? reid? jj?" she tried every name but got no response. her fear only got worse when she saw a note laying on her desk. 

_come with us in exchange for the safety of your team and friends._

rosalind dropped her bag and raced out of the building and back into the parking lot. with shaky hands, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number she hadn't called in months.

"hello?" a voice came from the other end. 

"sam?" 

"rosalind?"

"yes. i'm sorry. they found me. they have my friends. my coworkers. i don't know what to do. i need help. please." 

"where are you?" 

"quantico, virginia." 

"we're on our way."


	5. castiel

rosalind didn't know what to do with herself as she sat in the living room of her apartment, awaiting the arrival of sam and dean winchester. the drive would take roughly 20 hours but rosalind desperately hoped that dean would be driving so they'd get here in 16. 

she was worried out of her mind. where had they taken her team? were they alive? hurt? who had taken them? it had to be the angels or demons. no nest of vampires or group of shapeshifters could pull of such a huge plan. 

rosalind twirled an angel blade around in her hands, a product of the extreme anxiousness she felt in every muscle, bone, organ, tissue in her body. god, she felt like such a fool. she couldn't run. she couldn't live a normal life. she was the daughter of an archangel for grandpa's sake. gabriel always told her that he really did love her as his own daughter and wanted her to do what she wanted with her life. but that was hard when your mere existence was considered an abomination by the hundreds of monsters in the world. rosalind chuckled. "you say that like you're not a monster," she uttered to herself. 

she let her guard down and started to think about aaron. if he was hurt or dead, she didn't know if she'd ever be able to forgive herself. he has a son, a life, a home. it was her fault if jack would live the rest of his life without a mother or a father. stray tears fell down rosalind's face but she didn't bother to wipe them. it'd been so long since she had a good cry. 

sobs wracked her body and her shoulders bounced with her cries. but then suddenly the hairs on her neck stood and she felt an inhuman presence lurking nearby. she stood up and braced herself for a fight. 

the door to her apartment was threw open and rosalind blindly attacked. "rosalind!" she backed up from the intruder and gasped when she saw the familiar face in front of her. 

"oh my god! cas!" she threw her arms around the angel and he wrapped his own around her waist, bringing her close. 

the two stayed in their embrace for a few minutes before rosalind finally pulled away. "i'm sorry for attacking you. i've just been so scared and jumpy all day." 

"that's okay, i understand. sam and dean were worried and sent me to find you," castiel explained. she lead him to the couch where the two sat down. "so who's been taken?"

"my coworkers and possibly more people. i don't know. i work in the fbi now in the behavioral analysis unit. it's jj, spencer, derek, emily, penelope, dave, and aaron. cas, they mean a lot to me. i don't know what to do," rosalind started rambling as she slowly began to panic more and more.

castiel placed his hands on her arms and squeezed. "we'll find them. sam and dean will be here soon and we'll look for them," cas told her honestly. rosalind nodded, trying to believe the words cas was telling her. 

needing a distraction, rosalind started a different conversation with cas. "what's been going on with team free will, huh?" 

"well, i'm sure you know we lost crowley and charlie?" cas said solemnly. rosalind nodded and looked down at the ring on her finger. "he gave you that didn't he?" 

"yeah," she responded. 

"sam an dean hated the fact you two were such close friends but i thought it was nice. it's obvious he cared about you. didn't he give you a hellhound for christmas?"

rosalind laughed at the memory. "yeah, he did. sam and dean didn't let me keep it but crowley said she'd live in hell and come help me whenever i needed her. i named her salem." 

the two continued to talk and share memories back and forth after years of not seeing each other. rosalind's worries slipped away for the two hours they talked and it felt nice to be with someone she didn't have to hide anything from. 

the conversation was interrupted when a voice came from the hallway outside of her apartment door. "rosalind," came a sickly sweet voice. "we know you're in there. come on out. our nest is starving and nothing would be better than feeding on a nephilim." 

rosalind and castiel jumped up and assumed fighting positions. a wave of bravery came over her, one that she would feel stupid for later, and she called out to the nest of vampires outside her door to come on in. the door fell down and a group of six or seven barged into the apartment. cas and rosalind started fighting them off one by one. 

it wasn't a fair fight, really. it was a powerful nephilim and an angel against a small group of vampires but rosalind hadn't had much experience taking down monsters in the past couple of years. against her better judgement and the lack of machetes inside of her home, rosalind used her powers to kill the vampires that went after her. glowing golden light came from her hand each time she forced it against the chest of a vampire and within seconds they were dead on her floor. 

soon, rosalind's floor was littered with vampires. cas and rosalind leaned against the wall. "what the hell am i supposed to do with all of these? i'm in middle of the fucking united states capital." 

"do you think you could just snap them out of here? surely you've become more powerful over the years. i think you inherit some of gabriel's tricks the more you grow," castiel suggested.

"i can try," rosalind said. with a snap of her fingers, the bodies were gone. "i don't know where they went but that's not my biggest concern right now." 

"what is your biggest concern?"

"where the hell sam and dean are." 

as if rosalind manifested the arrival of the winchesters, the all too familiar purr of the impala engine came from the street below rosalind's apartment. 

soon, two heavy knocks came to rosalind's door and she ran to it, throwing it open with excitement. "sam! dean!" she shouted, pulling the two into a hug. 

the men chuckled and greeted rosalind. "you missed us, princess?" dean asked.

"more than ever," she responded. pulling away, she resumed her serious demeanor from earlier. "now, please, help me find my friends."


	6. crushes

"so you actually work for the fbi? full-time as an agent?" dean asked from the front seat of the car. "aren't you worried they'll find something on you?"

"i'm not the one at the very top of the fbi's most wanted list. besides, if they ever did find out something about me, i have an exit plan," rosalind answered, shuffling around in the back.

"do they question your not-so-human qualities? i mean, surely you've gotten hurt on a case before," sam brought up. 

rosalind remembered when she saved aaron from a bullet just a few days ago. "i haven't really done anything that would bring up any suspicion. i'm just extra careful on cases. though, i may have fucked up a few days ago." 

all eyes were on her now. "what do you mean?" dean asked.

"there was a bullet coming towards our unit chief and i sent it away from him. it hit me in the process, which i know he saw, but i healed right then obviously. if anyone is questioning anything about me, it's him." 

"why the hell would you do that?! you let every single demon, angel, and monster know you are alive!" dean was understandably upset. 

"you think i don't know that, asshole?! i know it's my fault that my coworkers could be dead. you don't have to remind me." 

"okay let's calm down!" sam shouted. "faults and mistakes can be talked about later. do you have any idea where your friends could be? how many are there?" 

rosalind thought for a moment. "jj, aaron, spencer, derek, penelope, emily, and dave. but there could be more. i don't know. there's hundreds of abandoned buildings in the area."

"okay, so do you know who took them?"

"demons? angels? everybody has something out against me whether they want to kill me or turn me into something evil." 

soon, the impala pulled to a park outside the quantico building and the four of them stepped out. rosalind went first and got inside the building. just as it had been earlier, it was eerily silent with nobody around. 

"where is everybody?" castiel asked. 

"i don't know," rosalind answered. they all held their angel blades close as they took the elevator up to the bau office. "so i came in here, called for everyone, and found a note saying i should come with them in exchange for my friends."

"did you look or see anything else?" sam asked.

"no, i just left immediately and called you." 

"okay, so maybe there's something else here that'll tell us where they are or who we're up against." 

the group began walking around and investigating the rest of the bullpen and rooms. rosalind ventured into aaron's office when she was hit with an overwhelming smell of rotten eggs. she went over to the window and found sulfur. "hey guys!" she called out. cas, sam, and dean came over and found the line of sulfur she was pointing to. "demons."

sam caught something out of the corner of his eye and moved towards it. in between some books on rosalind's desk was a white piece of paper. "guys, i found something!" the three that were inside aaron's office came out into the bullpen to see what sam had.

on the white piece of paper was half of an address. 

"that's aaron's handwriting," rosalind pointed out. "this might be where they are. he's smart so he probably overheard them speaking and wrote this down where i would find it." 

"who's aaron?" dean asked when he noticed rosalind tracing the letters with her fingers.

"he's the unit chief."

"and you have a crush on him."

"yes," rosalind said without thinking. "wait, no! no! i don't have a crush on my boss. absolutely not. i didn't say that." 

"ooo, rosie! you have a crush on your boss!" dean teased rosalind. her cheeks were a bright red and as much as she could deny it, it was fairly obvious that she did. 

the four of them searched around some more before leaving and getting back in the impala. rosalind typed the half of the address into her phone and got a few results back. the only likely one was an old, abandoned apartment building. rosalind told dean where to go and the car pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. 

sam turned around in his seat to look at rosalind. "so what's he like?" 

the corners of her mouth tilted up in a subtle smile. "uh, i don't know. you really just have to meet him. he's a hardass sometimes and really serious about his work but i've seen a happier, softer side to him sometimes. he has a son, jack, and he cares about him so much. his wife died a few years ago and he works all the time but he's such a good father to him."

dean, sam, and cas watched as rosalind talked about aaron. sam and dean shared a look that read "our little rosie is falling in love with this man". 

"jj and emily keep telling me that he has a crush on me too but i don't know. they said, and i quote, he hasn't smiled this wide and laughed this hard since haley." 

"sounds like you should take him out later," dean said.

rosalind froze. she hadn't put any thought into what would happen when she found her friends and coworkers. she knew sam and dean wouldn't let her sacrifice herself to save them but it wasn't their decision to make. and what if was the only option? nobody knew just how many demons were in that building. if she were to give herself up, she had no idea what they'd do to her but she knew her friends would be safe.

and if they were able to take out the demons and ensure their safety? that was an even scarier possibility. there were so many what-ifs and rosalind didn't know what to do.

"hey! i think this is the building up ahead," dean called out, snapping rosalind from her reverie. 

there was a six story, decrepit building out in the middle of practically nowhere. castiel was the first to speak. "there's a heavy presence of demons here. this has to be the place." 

"okay, we get in, cas and i will take one side, rosalind and sam will take the other," dean stated.

"we should be as quiet as we can. send a prayer to me or cas if you're in trouble or if you find something, please." 

they all nodded and got out of the car and snuck towards the building. rosalind took a deep breath and prepared herself for the battle about to come.


	7. ambush

rosalind and sam took careful, silent steps around the side of the building. they both scanned diligently for some sort of entrance and rosalind found it: a broken window that was once boarded up with planks of wood but was now completely open. she went in first, angel blade gripped tightly in her hand. sam followed in after but made a little more noise than he intended to. they stood with bated breath and then continued after no danger presented itself.

a strong, incredibly musty scent overwhelmed rosalind's senses and she briefly wished she could just be human. she turned to sam and asked, "do you smell that?"

he sniffed a couple times before nodding. "smells like death to me." 

rosalind's body tensed but she didn't stop walking. they came onto a set of stairs and ascended them. the farther up they went, the stronger the scent became but now it was beginning to mix with sulfur. they skipped two floors, finding they were completely void of anything. 

"there's nothing on the east wing," came castiel's voice in her mind. 

"we haven't seen anything yet. we're on the fourth floor," she responded. "castiel just said they haven't found anything yet." 

sam looked at rosalind who's expression held nothing but fear. her eyes were wide and a little watery with the beginning of tears. her lips were quivering and she felt like the wind had been completely knocked out of her. he paused his climb up the stairs and grabbed onto rosalind's hand. "they'll be okay, alright?" he assured her though he wasn't entirely sure of it himself.

"this is all my fault. i should've just went into hiding somewhere across the country where nobody would find me. i get attached and i fuck up. if they're dead, it's because of me," rosalind started rambling as guilt replaced what nervousness was in her body. "what if jack goes without a father because of me?"

sam didn't know what to say so he instead pulled her in for a hug. she sniffled and let her tears spill out and wet sam's shirt. remembering the dire circumstances they were in, rosalind pulled away and wiped her eyes. she was about to thank sam for comforting her when castiel's rushed and panicked voice rang in her head. 

"sixth floor! sixth floor! they're here. they're alive. but the whole hallway and room is crawling with demons."

rosalind took off in a sprint up the rest of the stairs, sam following close behind even though he wasn't sure what they were doing. she stopped right before she got to a door with a chipped 6 wrote on it. pushing on it, she willed it not to creak and thankfully it didn't. sam came up behind her and peered out the door from above her. "can't they sense you?" he asked.

she held up her hand, the one with the ring on it, and then put it back down. "crowley gave me this. keeps me hidden. will never break." sam just nodded and turned his attention back to the hall. what they assumed was a demon passed by and the two of you quickly ducked behind the door but didn't let it close all the way. "there's not a lot of them in the hall but i'm sure there's a lot more. we have to be stealthy about it. one wrong move and we're all goners." 

"what's the plan?" said castiel. "dean's getting restless."

rosalind tried to come up with a genuine, reasonable plan but could think of nothing. shrugging her shoulders, she put on a brave face. "take them as quick and as quiet as possible. if you mess up, start fighting like hell. it's the best we can do."

sam and rosalind looked out the door again and then to each other. nodding simultaneously, they came from behind the door and took out the three demons in the hall efficiently. sam took out the one closest to the door while rosalind moved down the hall and took out the other two. at the end of the hall was another and at the end of it was an open door with light pouring out of it. the sound of footfalls drew her attention to the end of the hall where dean and castiel came from a door, killing a demon that was watching over it. 

it was all going smoothly until they came forward but dean's foot unknowingly hit a tripwire, causing all hell to break loose. literally. 

demons came from rooms rosalind didn't even know existed and filled the hall. they all flashed sardonic smiles and black eyes. everyone sprang into action. sam took on two demons at once and then three more came his way. more than twice he was knocked against a wall but managed to fight them off and send the angel blade through each of them even though his vision was becoming blurry. 

castiel seemed to be glowing as his bright blue eyes shone each time he smited a demon. some required a little more fighting and he felt himself losing control of the situation. soon, his angel blade slipped from his hand and he was pressing his hand to the foreheads and chests of whatever came closest to him. four demons backed him into a corner and castiel panicked and flew just a few feet away where they ambushed him once more. 

dean was throwing punches and kicks to the groin and anything he could to fight the onslaught of demons that came his way. there were always at least three and he managed to take out most of them with quick swishes of his angel blade but every perfect hunter has his faults. dean let himself get distracted by checking on his friends and then soon, he was hit over the head and fell down to the floor, unconscious. 

rosalind wasn't in any better shape. a few good punches to her gut sent her angel blade flying across the room. panicking, she sent out a blast of golden waves that made the demons coming towards her dissipate into a black cloud. her eyes were a golden yellow and she felt fine for the first few minutes until she became lightheaded. it didn't come as a shock that using her powers to their fullest extent after years of being too terrified to made her weak. demons didn't stop coming her way and she sent one last meek golden wave that only killed three. she tried to punch and kick but a few sharp blows to the head made her fall to the floor. the last thing she remembered before her vision went completely dark was a pair of cold, metal handcuffs secured behind her back.


	8. wanna bet?

"oh, lookie! she's awake!" was the first thing rosalind heard when she very slowly came to. groaning, she opened her eyes but closed them again when harsh light hit them. she felt a strong headache that was starting from the back of her head and spreading quickly. rosalind opened her eyes again, this time slowly, and was then met with the face of a rather ugly demon. they were really desperate for vessels, huh? "you look older, rosalind. been a while."

she made no move to answer the man in front of her and instead looked around at her surroundings. she knew the handcuffs were still on her and they had to be enochian handcuffs too. had rosalind been any stronger, she'd be able to break out of them easily. she turned her head but regretted it when you saw your friends. 

each of them were lined up, pushed back against a wall, hands and legs tied with their mouths ducktaped. sam, dean, and cas were on the other side, all three unconscious. rosalind's heart ached and the overwhelming feeling of guilt came back over her as it had done merely an hour ago. 

the demon whose name she had yet to learn leaned down in front of her in a squat. "you hid yourself quite well, rosie. couldn't find you for years. oh, but you messed up. we knew you'd slip up someday. you always were so adamant about protecting your friends." the demon looked to the wall and met the tired eyes of aaron hotchner. "does he know you saved him? took a bullet for him? does he know that you brought us to you just to save him?" 

rosalind couldn't look at aaron. it was far too difficult and she could only imagine the kind of thoughts going through his head right now. 

"why don't you speak up, rosie?" he said sadistically and ripped the ducktape he had put over her mouth in one swift movement leaving her with an awful sting on her mouth. "come on. i know you want to talk to little ole me."

"what's your name?" she whispered out weakly. 

the demon chuckled. "what was that, sweetheart?" 

"i asked what your name was. i want to know who i'm going to tear apart, limb by fucking limb." rosalind found some new confidence, new strength that was fleeting but was enough to send the smallest of shivers down the demon's spine. 

"feisty!" he joked. "name's trazen." 

"oh! you're the one who kidnapped crowley in a feeble attempt to get to me! real idiotic move, i must say. did you really think you could torture the king of hell? i thought he fed you to juliet." 

"oh, he tried. got away though. left, hid myself. built this little following. tracked you for years. see, we want to turn you into one of us. an demon nephilim. imagine all the hell you could raise. literally." 

"i won't let you turn me. i'd rather die before that happens."

"i'm very sure we can have that arranged." 

he stepped away and went to the back of the room where he then wheeled out a cart filled with various torturing devices already smeared with blood. rosalind panicked but only for a moment. she could feel your power replenishing. it would take everything in her to break out of the handcuffs, though. 

"i do apologize for the condition of some of these tools. see, your friends over here swore they didn't know where you are. better yet, they even claimed they didn't know what you are. do they not know just how powerful you are, little rosie? do they not know about what goes bump in the night? or who your father is? or what you've done in your past?" 

rosalind eyed him quite evilly, watching his every movement. 

"see, we broke a couple fingers. threatened to snap a couple necks. the blonde nerd would not shut up! and then that older guy. geez, if he wasn't resilient. never broke him. my next plan was kidnapping his son but then you showed up. perfect timing, huh?" 

rosalind's body filled with anger. she truly felt like her blood was boiling beneath the surface. it wasn't a few seconds before her hands clenched the handcuffs and her eyes flashed the golden yellow color. "if you hurt a hair on that boy's head, i will make sure you die the bloodiest, most gruesome death. all by my hand. and if truly know what i'm capable of, you'd know that i don't mind getting my hands dirty." 

"i won't hurt him. as long as you come with us."

"i'm not coming with you." 

"then maybe i should send for him. wouldn't that be lovely?" 

rosalind thrashed and shook at her handcuffs. she no longer felt weak. no, her newfound anger gave her power. she could bring down heaven if she so felt like it. 

"you're not getting out of those, rosie," the demon teased, painfully oblivious of rosalind's growing strength. 

she smirked and made direct eye contact with the demon in front of her. the fear that flashed in his eyes made her chuckle. "wanna bet?" in seconds, the handcuffs were broken and lying on the floor. she waved the ropes off of her body and stood, cracking her neck and arms. "that's no way to treat a lady is it?"

from the floor, the bau watched in half shock, half fear at what was happening in front of them. aaron...well, aaron wasn't entirely sure what he should think right now. he was lightheaded and weak and it felt like a ton of bricks had been thrown at him after listening to the trash spewing out of the demons mouth. 

trazen went to run, as did the rest of the demons, but rosalind held up her hand and all of the doors shut and locked. "you're not getting away from me that easily." with a wave of her hand, trazen was forced against the concrete wall and rosalind sauntered up to him. 

"p-please have mercy," he begged desperately. rosalind barked out a laugh at his feeble attempt to save his own life. 

"have mercy? on you? let me get this straight, you awful swine. you plot my demise for years, kidnap and torture all of my closest friends, and tie me to a chair just so you can have a powerful nephilim to take over hell? and you think i'm going to have mercy on you?" rosalind laughed again. "no, what i'm going to do is slowly kill you. bit by bit. limb by limb. blood drop by blood drop. you are going to feel every bit of pain for what you've done to me."

a loud crack sounded throughout the room and trazen let out a loud groan at the feeling of his bones breaking. rosalind flicked her hand a few more times, watching attentively as each of his bones broke. the other demons watched in utter fear, knowing they'd be next to face rosalind's wrath. dean, sam, and cas were beginning to wake up and they all balked at the sight before them.

rosalind's wrist twisted and her fingers closed in as trazen fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. rosalind wasn't lying when she said she would make him feel every bit of pain. she could've snapped her fingers and he'd be gone forever but it didn't come with the satisfaction rosalind was after. 

rosalind turned a few more tricks on the demon in front of her. at one point, she scoured the room for an angel blade and when she found one, she took it to the demon, dragging it against his cheeks, neck, and chest. 

she stepped away from the crumpled demon on the floor and let out a huff. had he not ruined her life, she would've felt pity for him. but all she felt was complete anger and so with a snap of her fingers, the demon exploded in a mix of black smoke and blood. not bothering with the other demons, she snapped them once more and they ended the same way trazen did. 

with a breath, she took the risk and looked at the room around her. blood covered almost every inch of her body and she looked almost scary. she met the eyes of sam first, then dean, and then cas. sam nodded his head towards the restraints. "oh! sorry, sorry." she waved and the ropes and ducktape disappeared from everyone. 

"rosalind...," came a hoarse voice behind her. she refused to turn around, knowing who it was. he would see her as a monster, she was sure of it. she was practically in love with aaron hotchner and now she would have to run away again. 

sam looked at rosalind with a look that told her to turn around. "please," sam said. she shut her eyes tight and turned. 

"you...," aaron really didn't know what he was going to say. he just had to see rosalind. he had to know that what he saw was just real. 

rosalind felt some tears slip down her cheek and when she blinked, more came and it soon became a downpour of tears. "i'm so sorry, i'm so sorry, oh my god, i'm so sorry." rosalind kept mumbling and muttering until she was incoherent. she fell to her knees, unable to keep herself up. aaron tried to stand and go to her but he couldn't so he settled on crawling to her. when rosalind saw what he was doing, she stood and backed away. "no. don't. i have to go. i can't be here. you're all in danger. i have to go. i'm so sorry." 

"no! rosalind!" aaron said as loudly as he could. he stared in awe as rosalind waved her hand and he felt all of his pain disappate, as did everyone else's. "stay-"

aaron was cut off by the sound of rosalind's wings opening , casting a golden light on the room, and then her vanishing merely a second later.


	9. months of nothing

months went by. nobody knew where rosalind was or if she was safe. or alive. 

a few minutes after she left, sam and dean had to explain what she was, who was after her, who they were, and when spencer recognized their faces, they had to explain away their endless list of charges leading to the bau's discovery that everything they were scared of as a child was real.

a few days after, when garcia slinked into her office, she cleared sam and dean of all their charges and completely erased them from the system. 

the day after, sam and dean took the group into the bunker and handed them books and journals and laptops and they spent hours asking about monsters. aaron was particularly quiet and sullen, something that was definitely noticed by everyone in the room. 

the unit chief had really grown to like rosalind in the time that he knew her. he would always think back to that evening in the basement. he should've been shot. and had the bullet curved, rosalind should've been bleeding. he saw it. and he knows now that he didn't imagine the golden light that came from her hand.

a nephilim. he couldn't wrap his head around it. she was the daughter of an angel. and not just any old angel. an archangel. gabriel. 

none of them could quite grasp the true power rosalind had. sam and dean tried to explain that she had grown to be just as powerful as her father, if not more. the things she could do where otherworldly. and as far as they knew, there was more she had yet to discover. 

at the first signs of fear that came from the people in front of him, dean quickly jumped to rosalind's defense. he explained how he thought she should be killed at birth. how he insisted they keep her locked in the dungeon or use her to their advantage. but rosalind was good. it certainly wasn't the genes from her mother. 

her kindness came from her father. gabriel wasn't around for most of her life but in the few times they were together, the resemblance of personalities was beyond comprehension. she loved to play around and prank and tease and flirt just as gabriel had. 

of course, it changed when gabriel died at the hands of his brother. doom seemed to follow her and the boys around and she lost the light in her eyes. when she went into hiding, she was sure she'd never experience another happy memory.

of course, that changed. 

later that night, sam and dean insisted they all stay in the bunker for the night and they all willingly agreed. aaron stayed up for hours. he rolled around in bed in search of sleep, of comfort, but nothing came. he stayed up in the library, tracing the words written in rosalind's handwriting in the margins of books and journals. when a tear fell onto the book and left a stain, he closed it. more came and soon, aaron found himself sobbing in the library of the bunker.

it took months for things to go back to normal. aaron had to explain to erin strauss that rosalind resigned and that he didn't know where she was or how to have her confirm her resignation. the older woman sighed, muttered something about members always leaving the team, and sent aaron back to his office. 

sam and dean spent every free moment searching for rosalind. it was near impossible. the girl was smart and that blasted ring from crowley kept her hidden from cas who was flying all over the world for the woman. 

the brothers kept in contact with aaron, informing him of developments or rather the lack thereof. 

on one sunday afternoon, aaron gave jack to his aunt and went out to dc. the team begged him to get out, to stop pouring himself into his work to distract himself from rosalind who was out god knows where and he was home, without her. he so desperately wished he would've made a move sooner. maybe instead of her being hidden in some cave in alaska or dead on the floor in a pub, she'd be in his arms. 

aaron did some shopping, mainly groceries and some other essentials. he splurged on a new watch and a new suit. after walking for a while, he ended up sitting on a bench in some park. 

while he was going through emails on his phone and sipping a coffee, a flash of blond hair came into his vision. he turned suddenly and saw a woman walking away from him, her hair in an intricate, elegant updo similar to one rosalind would do. she was the same height, had a similar style. his heart stopped beating just for a second. 

"rosalind?" he called out timidly. the woman continued walking. he abandoned his coffe, pocketed his phone and stood. "rosalind!" he said louder. 

the woman turned with a confused expression. definitely not rosalind. her face was contorted and she was visibly upset. 

"i don't know who rosalind is. i'm michelle," she huffed and walked away. 

"sorry, thought you were someone else," aaron whispered. he sat back down on the bench and put his head in his hands. 

never would he have thought that he'd feel this strongly for a girl since haley. his heart clenched when he thought of how good she was with jack. he got up and left before he cried in public. 

on the train home, he wondered if rosalind would even be with with if she ever came back. she was practically immortal. she'd live for eternity if she so wished. he was just a human. he felt so small and insignificant now that he knew what was truly out there. sam and dean tried to reassure him that the work they were doing was important and he wasn't worth any less because he was human. it didn't really work, though. 

aaron picked up jack later and thankfully his aunt had already gave him a bath and dinner. he read him a bedtime story and jack was asleep by 8. he poured himself a small drink and soon fell into a restless sleep by midnight. 

no news of rosalind woke him that night.


End file.
